1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus, such as a facsimile apparatus or a printer. In particular, the invention relates to a recording apparatus including a pivotable member, which is pivotably provided in an upper portion of the apparatus body and which can be opened and closed by tilting.
2. Related Art
Recording apparatuses, such as a facsimile apparatus and a printer, include a multifunction peripheral (MFP) having an image reading function in addition to a recording function. More specifically, an MFP includes a scanner unit provided in an upper portion of a body of the recording apparatus that executes recording on a recording sheet.
The scanner unit is pivotable in relation to the recording apparatus body. The posture of the scanner unit can be shifted between an open posture and a closed posture by tilting. In the state of normal use of the recording apparatus, the closed posture of the scanner unit is maintained. On the other hand, the scanner unit is opened during removal of a jam, which is executed if a paper jam has occurred inside the recording apparatus body, or in replacement of an ink cartridge, for example.
JP-A-2009-239752 is an example of the related art.
In some cases, a connection portion, which is a portion for connecting a scanner unit that is a pivotable member with the recording apparatus body pivotably in relation to the recording apparatus body, includes a shaft and a bearing that can be engaged with the shaft. In other cases, in order to improve the ease with which a scanner unit can be connected to the recording apparatus body, an opening is formed in a bearing, which is made of a resin material and the like, so that the opening expands (i.e., so that the bearing is elastically deformed) at the moment the bearing is engaged with the shaft.
However, if the above-described opening is formed in the bearing to improve the ease with which the bearing can be engaged with the shaft, the bearing may not be tightly engaged with the shaft. Accordingly, in this case, the bearing may relatively easily disengage from the shaft.